mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Veronica Lodge
Veronica Lodge Mantle is the second tritagonist in the Archie comic series, and a character in Crossover Mayhem. Her best friend (and occasional rival) is Betty Cooper. She also has a crush on Archie Andrews. In Crossover Mayhem, Veronica is seen near Archie when he gets shot by Domenico Von Crane while saving his friend, Senator Kevin Keller on the 1st of July, 2014. A cutscene at the end of the game is set one year after Archie's death, as all his friends (including Veronica) memorialise him. The cutscene ends with Jughead, owner of the Choklit Shop, and a friend of Archie, serving a sundae to three children who resemble Little Archie, Betty, and Veronica. Appearance Veronica has been called one of the most beautiful girls in Riverdale, and happens to be blessed with naturally good looks. In the comics, she is described as a brown-eyed brunette (her hair is medium-length with bangs). She stands at about 5'7" (170 cm) and weighs about 121 lbs (55kg) (only an inch taller and a pound heavier than her best friend Betty). She becomes a giant in an episode of Archie's Weird Mysteries. She is of Italian, Spanish, and Romanian descent. Personality and traits Despite her beauty, Veronica is seen as slightly vain, always concerned about her appearance and clothing. She is very fashion-conscious and buys only very expensive designer clothing which she is known to throw away only a few months after she has bought it. She is constantly driving her father crazy with her credit card bills, causing him to try and curb her excessive spending habits, but with no such luck. Veronica is sometimes good-hearted and kind; always ready to help out a friend in need. She often gives Betty her spare clothes she doesn't use and uses her wealth, connections, and other good qualities to assist her friends. She has contributed to various charity causes. However, when Veronica gets mad, she is unstoppable and impossible to calm down, despite any good things that may happen. She has a short temper, and usually only gets extremely mad when she finds out that Archie has been cheating on her with Betty. Veronica is very good at math and economics, and is thought to inherit her father's company when she comes of age. She is also an expert in the game of billiards, often trumping both Betty and Archie in the games they play at her home pool table. Being extremely knowledgeable about fashion, she jumps at whatever chance she gets to model clothing. It is hinted that she may be interested in getting a job which involves her designing clothes or running a clothing store. She occasionally does cheerleading, but is not portrayed as a cheerleader in all of the books. Veronica also enjoys travelling and is the basis for the book Veronica's Passport. Trivia *Veronica has her own magazine, Veronica. *Veronica was ranked 87th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. *Veronica Lodge is possibly the inspiration for Pinky Gauthier. They are both rich, beautiful, brown-eyed, brunettes, that go on dates with a Ginger boy protagonists from a lower class than themselves. *Veronica is also likely Roman Catholic. *She somewhat resembles Nikolina from Big Buck HD as well as the Bulgarian actress, Nina Dobrev. Gallery IMG_0446.JPG|Archie dead, Veronica is kneeling with Betty. IMG_0447.JPG|Archie drinking a milkshake with Veronica (left) & Betty (right). Veronica_red_dress.png|Veronica wearing a red dress and high-heeled shoes. Veronica_&_Betty_bathing_suits.jpg|Veronica & Betty in their bathing suits. Giant_Veronica.jpg|Giant Veronica. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Americans Category:Teenagers Category:Rich People Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Cute people Category:Capitalists Category:Giants Category:! Category:Italians Category:Spanish Category:Romanians Category:All Kinda Nationality Category:Christians Category:Tough Broads Category:Students Category:Republicans